


Dating Mammon

by MaraJordyn



Series: Obey Me Headcanons [11]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:55:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25941718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaraJordyn/pseuds/MaraJordyn
Summary: Dating headcanons for the greedy second-born demon, Mammon.
Relationships: Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: Obey Me Headcanons [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008189
Comments: 4
Kudos: 169





	1. Mammon (SFW)

**Author's Note:**

> These headcanons contain SFW as well as NSFW. They will be separated into their own chapters.

He’s dumb, hopelessly dumb, but in such a lovable way its endlessly endearing. He doesn’t pick up on flirting cues at all, so you always have to be direct with him. You have to tell him directly to his face that he looks handsome, that you love having your hand in his, that you want him to hold you. Of course, he’ll always act like he knew this all along, but you know he’s lying with how much redder he is.  
He tries very hard not to give you things he’s stolen, he wants to not seem like a low-life around you, so if he seems to be spending a lot of time alone, he’s most likely out working to get you something nice.   
His first love language is gifts. He’s always buying you things. Anything you look at, anything you mention, anything that reminds him of you. It doesn’t always have to be something he bought, either, he might bring you a nice rock he saw while walking home, or a pretty flower from a garden. It’s not long before you need a separate special box of all the treasures he brings home for you. No wonder he’s associated with the crow, he’ll snatch anything pretty or shiny.  
As for you, anything you give him ends up being absolutely priceless. Doesn’t matter what it is, where you got it, how much it cost, he’s going to treasure it. You feel silly seeing some of your cheap homemade gifts near his million dollar cars, but he doesn’t get why. You gave him that thing, it matters more to him than anything he buys or steals.  
His second love language is quality time, and he’s greedy greedy greedy about it. He wants to be with you all the time, all day, every day, everywhere, and if anyone else gets to be with you any longer than him, he’ll get fussy about it. The only way to make up for it is to cuddle with him and let him stay in your room that night.  
He has a hard time planning out special dates, he doesn’t care what you two do, he just wants to be there with you. Whether it’s at a fancy restaurant, a walk though a park, or even just your bedroom, he wants to be by your side at all times, you make everything fun for him.  
He loves to call you all sorts of things, his human, his treasure, his jewel, but his most intimate thing he calls you is your real name. He’s gotten used to his name being dragged through the mud. Not often does someone say his name without some sort of problem or fight attached. So he saves your name for the safety of home, behind closed doors and close whispers. Reverently. You know he’s serious about something when he says your name genuinely.  
He’s seen as dumb a lot of times for the clueless things he gets himself into, he’s pretty naive if we’re bring truthful, but at RAD he’s a secret mathematician. All his time around money helps him do calculations easily. He helps you out with math a lot, he loves being able to show you how cool and brilliant he is.  
He’ll bring you along to his modeling shoots occasionally, and it’s the only thing he’ll be serious for. You might be impressed with it at first, watching him stride up in front of the camera and strike poses without any trouble, but you prefer it more when he finishes. He’ll bound over to you like a happy dog, goofiness returning to his stance and speech.  
He only said “I Love You” when he was absolutely wasted. Although, he said it multiple times that night. He held tightly onto you, mumbling “I Love You” over and over and over again until he fell asleep in your room with no memory of the night at all. It’s been your ringtone ever since.   
In public, he’ll definitely take charge in being the big tough man. Escorting you, ruffling your hair, making you blush, but when it’s just you and him alone, he gets very vulnerable. He’ll want to be the one you hold and the one you comfort. He always has to act tough, fighting against people who call him scum all day, trying to live up to his Second Place status. It’s only with you where he gets to relax, clinging to your legs while you sit, letting you play with his hair.


	2. Mammon (NSFW)

He’s a wild card, you’re never quite sure what he’s going to do and how he’s going to do it. It’s a roll of the dice, a guessing game, but it always ends up with you feeling like you’ve won the lottery.   
Has the potential to be the top or bottom depending on the circumstance. He likes stealing you for himself, making sure everyone knows you’re his, but occasionally he doesn’t mind if he’s your possession for the taking.  
Sometimes he loves the feeling of pressing you against the many objects he has in his room, seeing you in your glory against his cars and on top of his pool table. Other times he’ll not want to get his precious things dirty, they were expensive, so the floor would have to suffice. Either way, the bed is not usually an option.   
He loves if you wear body jewelry instead of lingerie. The look of shiny metals and gems against your skin makes him go wild. If he sees you wearing something like that nothing will matter to him in the moment, not even a million Grimm. You’re the most expensive thing on the market, and he’s going to snatch you away.   
He won’t tell anyone the rush he gets when you command him to do something and his body has no choice but to follow your orders. This gets him all sorts of hot and bothered, but you better make sure you choose your order wisely. Once the spell wears off, depending on what you said, you’re going to have to gamble and place your bets on what he’ll do to you because of it.


End file.
